Why Lemons?
by Dante's Chimera
Summary: This is a little something my Lovely Marluxia gave me for Christmas a few years ago just wanted to share it with ya guys. If ya read this before it means you read it on her account somewhere. What happens when Marluxia gets a hold of a lemon and Zexion...


Why Lemons?  
>~ An early Christmas present from my Lovely Marluxia. (Marluxia-NumberXI On Deviant Art)<p>

Marluxia watered his plants humming softly as bees buzzed around him, adding to his happy tune. He set the watering can down and huffed, blowing his pastel pink bangs out of his eyes. 

He walked down the rows of fruit trees, seeing which were ripe, he plucked an apple from a tree and took a bite, it was sweet, almost too much so. He made a face and set the rest of the apple on the ground, which was immediately swallowed up. 

"I wonder if the lemons are ready?" He mused aloud as he took another turn. He plucked one out of the tree and split it open, taking a small bite, even that puckered his lips. "Oh yeah, definitely ready." He picked up a basket and started to drop a few into it. 

"Marluxia?" Zexion wandered down the isle in search of his boyfriend. 

"Here!" He replied taking another bite of the extremely sour fruit. Zexion seemed transfixed as Marluxia continued to eat the sour fruit. "Want a bite?" 

"Uh, maybe later." He left quickly coming back the way he came. Marluxia frowned, noticing his flushed face, was he sick? 

"Hey, Mar-Mar, Zexy was looking for you." Marluxia turned to Demyx. 

"He was just here, he left in a hurry though. Is he sick?" He took another bite and decided he was finished. 

"Were you eating that when he was here?" Marluxia nodded. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"You know that's his favorite fruit right?" The pink haired man frowned. 

"Yes that's why I learned how to grow them." 

"Dude, he probably just about came in his pants when he saw you eating that." Marluxia dropped the fruit in shock. 

"What?" Demyx nodded. "Why?" Though admittedly that was hot, he wanted to know why Zexion found it so arousing. 

"I honestly don't know. You might want to ask him." Marluxia turned, planning to do just that, no matter how bold or inappropriate it may have seemed. "Hey, you might wanna take this," the blonde tossed him an un-marked bottle. "Oh, and this too," He tossed him a large lemon. Demyx opened a corridor; his perverted snickering could be heard even after the door closed. Marluxia scowled at the space where Demyx was, but pocketed the bottle and fruit anyway. 

Zexion was surprisingly hard to find, Marluxia checked his room, the library, the study, and even his very own room but he was no where to be found. Marluxia sighed and headed into the kitchen to put the fruit in the fridge when he spotted Zexion heading back to his room with his nose in his Lexicon.  
>Marluxia got a predatory grin on his face as he followed the unaware boy into his room, slipping in before the door closed and locked with a snick. "So-", Zexion jumped and shut his book with a snap, turning to face the intruder to find it was his own boyfriend. He relaxed visibly; that was until he sniffed and stiffened, eyes going wide. He shifted his book a little lower on his person. <p>

"What's wrong?" Marluxia asked. 

"N-n-nothing." Zexion stammered stepping backwards as Marluxia advanced. 

"Why is it that you like lemons so much?" 

"Uhhh…" Coherent thought was fleeing as the scent grew stronger, it didn't help it was mixing with the scent of his boyfriend, who's scent he already associated with sex. 

Marluxia noticed something glinting dangerously in Zexion's eyes, though he ignored it, dismissing it for lust.  
>"D-d-don't come any c-c-closer." Zexion stuttered unconvincingly as he backed up into his bed, squeaking as he fell back, dropping his Lexicon, which appeared on his bedside table on the opposite side. He was breathing hard and his face was flushed. <p>

"I think you're wrong, I think you do want me to come closer." Marluxia said as he towered above Zexion. "And closer… and closer…"He murmured as Zexion became more flustered the closer he got. Marluxia captured Zexion's lips in a rough gesture as he settled his weight on the smaller man. Zexion growled as he tasted the lemon in Marluxia's mouth. Marluxia was quickly flipped to the bottom as Zexion attacked his mouth. As Zexion momentarily released his mouth to undo the zipper on his coat Marluxia moaned. 

"This is so hot." As Zexion dropped the coat, he heard a loud 'thunk' and unzipped the left pocket to see what was inside. He lifted the lemon out and got a predatory glint in his eye as he tore the large fruit in half, squirting half the juice on Marluxia's chest. Marluxia hissed at the slight coldness as the juice touched his over-heated skin. Marluxia loved the fact that Zexion was acting dominant for once, it got so boring being the seme all the time. Sometimes he'd just like to sit back and take it up the- "Ah!" Zexion had been licking the juices off his chest and then came into contact with one of his nipples and sucked hard, biting a little. 

Marluxia clutched at his head weakly, fingers spasmodic every time, something was particularly pleasurable. He groped around, looking for something he grasped it triumphantly. It was the half of the lemon Zexion discarded after squirting the juices out. Marluxia shoved it in his mouth, try to get as much or the juice in as possible with out gagging. He drug Zexion up to his mouth by his coat, though unzipped was still on, much to Marluxia's aggravation. He captured Zexion's lips again and ore the other boy's coat off violently. Zexion quickly sucked the juice out of Marluxia's mouth, tongue searching for more. 

Marluxia grabbed Zexion's hip and ground them together, he moaned loudly with the silver-blue haired boy at the friction. Zexion ripped himself away from Marluxia's lips and wantonly ground and bounced in his lap. 

"Lube?" the younger man gasped. 

"Other pocket," the older man replied breathlessly. Zexion slid off Marluxia, taking the pink haired man's pants and boxers with him. 

Zexion rooted around in the pocket before finding what he was looking for and crawled back on the bed, he hesitated. 

"What?" Marluxia asked impatiently, he wanted Zexion in him, he wanted him NOW. 

"This…This'll hurt." Marluxia rolled his eyes. 

"I think I can handle a little pain-" 

"No, it hurts, bad, like someone if ripping you in half." Marluxia frowned. 

"You never told me-" 

"I didn't want to. It didn't hurt when I saw your face, it didn't hurt anymore… You could have been sawing my leg off and it wouldn't have hurt, because I made you feel good." Marluxia sat up, the room spun for a moment. Zexion held the bottle in his hands loosely as he looked down. 

"Hey, there will be no sad faces here." He tipped Zexion's face up and kissed him softly. He slipped the tube out of Zexion's hand and coated a few of his own fingers. He sat back as Zexion watched him with wide eyes as he slipped a finger into himself. 

It didn't hurt there was just a slight discomfort, he carefully inserted another and scissored his fingers. He jabbed randomly trying to find that spot that always seemed to make Zexion almost pass out. He brushed by it and twitched, he went back again and pressed it, moaning loudly. He opened his tearful eyes to look at Zexion who looked like he was about to orgasm right there just watching hi finger himself. 

"Are ya just gonna sit there like a thirteen-year-old watching a porn, or are ya gonna help me?" Zexion blinked and tackled him, quickly slicking up his fingers and inserting them into the older man. Marluxia let out a hoarse cry when Zexion rubbed that silky bundle of nerves repeatedly. "Oh, shit! Yes, Zexy, oh god! I need you in me Zexy!" 

The blue-haired man had a worried look on his face underneath the lascivious blush. "I don't think you're stretched enough…" 

"Don't make me rape you Zexion." 

"But, but the book says-" his Lexicon appeared in his hand, "that you will need to be-" Marluxia grabbed the book and tossed it away. 

"Screw what your perverted manual says! If I say I want you to fuck me like a beast you're damn gonna!" Zexion was stunned into silence. "Fuck me damn it! I want you, and you only, to take me!" 

"A-a-are you a v-v-virgin?" 

"Yeah, my ass-cherry has yet to be popped. Why?" Zexion blushed. 

"Oh, umm…" 

"Now don't get all shy on me now, where was that forceful Zexion from a moment ago?" Zexion looked down and away, looking out onto the permanent night. 

Marluxia sighed and laid back, erection smacking painfully against his stomach. He landed on something and sat up to get it out from under him, and maybe throw at Zexion so he'd stop emo-ing. He felt the sliced-in-half lemon and shrugged laying back down, taking a bite. He saw Zexion twitch. "Why is it that lemons turn you on? I mean, they are a pretty unappealing fruit by themselves, such a horrendous color, and the taste… actually not bad." He shrugged and tucked an arm behind his head, continuing to munch on the incredibly sour fruit. "So? Are you going to answer me?" 

"What?" Zexion asked, having not listened to a word said, only watching. 

"Why do you find the particular fruit so appealing?" 

"I actually don't know, I just always had a strong liking for the fruit and to see you well…" It kind of explained itself. 

"So, it's not necessarily the fruit…" 

"It's you eating it… Naked…" A grin split Marluxia's face. 

"I know I'm hot." Zexion rolled his eyes. "So are we ever gonna…" Marluxia trailed off gesturing to his still proud flower. Zexion just stared. 

"Hey, Mr. Librarian! I want your erection in my rectum." Zexion just gave him an annoyed look. "Oh, Mr. Librarian I want you to check me out, and take your time, I don't have anywhere to go today." Zexion rolled his eyes. Marluxia huffed in a rather feminine gesture and blew his hair out of his face. "Oh Zexion…" Zexion looked over and his jaw dropped as Marluxia sat with his legs wide and licked the lemon, some of the juices dripping on his chest and sliding down further. "C'mon, fuck me already. If I have an erection lasting for more than four hours I'm supposed to go see my doctor, Vexen was glad to help last time." 

Zexion twitched visibly at the mention of the icy scientist's name. Zexion's seen the internet, he knows what goes on inside the minds of fan girls when too many innuendos are left in a video game with attractive male characters. Zexion leaned over Marluxia and licked the juice from his lips. 

"t's gonna hurt, no matter how much you're stretched." Marluxia nodded, smiling softly. 

"I know." 

"I'll go slow okay?" 

"It's a lot easier to say than to do." Zexion looked a question at him. Marluxia just shook his head, "Just take your time…" 

Zexion nodded and got to work, Marluxia had pumped him a couple of times to get him back to attention. Zexion quickly lubed himself up and was aimed at Marluxia's entrance.

"Okay, here we- Oh shit!" Marluxia had grown impatient and had forced his way onto Zexion's erection. "You're so tight! Shit! You need to relax!" Zexion shuddered. 

"Ow, fuck, move! You're not far enough- ah!" Zexion thrust his hips and Marluxia's eyes fluttered. "R-right there! Again!" Marluxia moaned, head thrown back against the pillows in ecstasy. 

Zexion liked the spastic movements Marluxia made every time his prostate was rammed into. He finally understood why he liked to be on top, you felt so powerful, so in control, knowing it was you alone giving the person below you such pleasure- 

"Gasp!" Zexion was brought out of his active musings when Marluxia clamped down around him. 

"I always loved it when you did that to me." Zexion thrust in harder. 

"Shut up. If you can talk, I must not be doing my job right." Marluxia's eyes rolled back into his head as his body absorbed the powerful thrusts. 

He loved the forceful Zexion, it was such a nice change from the shy cold boy he fell in love with.  
>"Z-Z-Zexy, I'm gonna- Aaaah!" Marluxia came with one stroke from Zexion. Zexion's own body jerked in his own throes of orgasm. <p>

Some time after, Zexion lifted himself off of Marluxia, carefully sliding out of the man. Marluxia twitched and woke. "What are you doing?" He sleep-slurred. 

"Getting comfortable." 

"Okay." 

"Go back to sleep." 

"M'kay." And as he drifted off to sleep he muttered something, Zexion leaned close to hear it. "Zexion, I like lemons." Zexion chuckled and folded himself into Marluxia's side as he threw a blanket over them both. "I love you, Zexy." 

"I love you too, Mar-Mar." They drifted off to sleep; remnants of fruit strewn everywhere. But that was a mess for later. Through it all, Marluxia never realized he'd never gotten the whole truth out of Zexion about the lemons…

The End


End file.
